


Request: Orc Time

by RNoodles



Series: Reader Requests [3]
Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Facial, Foursome, Multi, Orc, blowjob, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: You convince your orc warlord to take you prisoner
Relationships: Orc/Reader, Reader/Orc
Series: Reader Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656754
Kudos: 46





	Request: Orc Time

Sitting tied to a post in the warleader’s tent, you convinced your boyfriend to indulge in a little roleplay. After all, who doesn’t want to be part of an orc’s conquest?

Two of his vanguard enter and find you, dressed down in nothing but a flimsy loincloth, bare chested with your hands tied back behind a post. Both close in on seven feet tall with broad set shoulders and thick, exposed biceps. Smirking at each other with a hearty laugh they approach you, opening belt buckles. Two thick green cocks are revealed. One steps forward and without asking thrusts his meat between your lip, facefucking you as his companion watches stroking his untended member. The treatment is rough as you feel your eyes water, his girth so much to handle, his flavor an accustomed taste as his balls bat your chin. 

His companion shoves him forcing his cock from your lips. You gasp, a string of saliva still leading to his cock as its replaced by his companion’s balls. He tea bags you, rubbing his fat nuts over your face as he strokes his cock, forcing you to gargle his churning balls as they kiss heatedly over you. 

The tent opens again, your warchief entering in full regalia. War paint colors his green face and bare chest. He strides over, shoving the soldiers taking you aside. His throaty voice barks in orcish at them, the leader a good half a foot taller than his soldiers. As he barks his hand pulls aside his wraps exposing the fattest, longest cock of the three. Heavy balls sway as he pushes another orc, turning to wield his heavy dick at your face. 

Without asking he pushes the head inside your mouth, jerking the shaft behind. You moan around his familiar shape, suckling at the tip as your tongue flicks his slit. You feel the way he huffs, moans deeply. Your eyes follow the other orcs, their hands tending to their shafts, gliding up and down as they watch you take on inch upon inch of orc warlord cock. His intense musk becomes too much as he shoves inches down your throat, your nose buried in thick pubes as his balls slap your chin. Holding the post you’re tied to he ruts you viciously, facefucking you wildly. With your hands tied back you take his thrusts, moaning every time he hilts inside you. 

You look cock to cock before you, watching their precum drip down their shafts. They give you greedy looks, pumping their shafts with firmer jerks. The warlord pulls out so only the head fills your mouth again, jerking the wet shaft loudly. His deep grunts can be felt through your body, moans from the three reaching you.

The warlord’s hand leaves his shaft to brace the post as his throat fucking continues. Heatedly, you can feel his orgasm brewing. The heavy balls that slap your chin feel so full, you watch the other orcs stroke their cocks faster with quickened breath. Your head spins with excitement as the cock in your mouth grows thicker, harder, completely at his mercy. His large hand reaches down to fondle and grope his balls, the head of his cock spitting out precum that escapes your lips, painting your neck. 

The orgy reaches its fever pitch, one of the vanguard reaching his climax first as you watch his massive green cock throb. Load after load of hot cum is tossed over your face, making a mess of your hair and dripping down your bare chest. The warlord seeing you in such a state is more than enough as he hilts his cock inside your throat, his orgasm ripping through his body as he moans loudly, deep, powerful utterances. The fat cock empties directly into your throat as his abs fill your vision, used by him. The other vanguard bellows out, splashing your face with cum as he jerks his member. 

The warlord pulls his cock back, letting his climax fill your mouth before pulling all the way out. He jerks his cock in his fist finishing on your messy body like the others. You gasp for air as you feel the third climax splash your body, drenched in their cum as they tower over you. 

One by one you’re fed their messy, softening cocks. You eagerly lap off the cum and suckle the tips, cleaning them well and earning pained moans as you do. So dwarfed by all of them, the warlord cuts you free, and they lift you in their arms to carry you to a bed for four. They fall atop with you spread all over them. A hand resting on a cock, a pectoral, your head in the crook of the warlord’s neck, he speaks sweeter things to you in his mother tongue. And asks when you’re ready for your turn.


End file.
